What I Know
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: Continuation of What I Think; Rosalie was there when Bella and Edward came back, but what was she really thinking? One Shot Think of continuing Just Read


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

One-Shot, sequel is optional, but it depends.

**This Chapter is dedicated to: Angebange, LetItRock, and Nikki (Anonymous reviewer), and Noelia (Real life friend). Your thoughts on the chapter meant a lot to me, and I would like to thank you for it!**

**Summary: Rosalie was there when Bella and Edward came back, but what was she really thinking? **

**What I know**

I saw them.

I didn't recognize Bella. It actually took me a while, and I had to smell her, before I recognized her. She was so pale, and shrunken. She looked like she hadn't been eating for a while, and if she just stopped taking care of herself. She still smelled like she showered, but her hair was terribly stringy, and she looked like she could have died any moment, and I believed it was true.

I looked at Edward before he saw me. He was looking down at Bella with a look of adoration, and a look of worry. I could tell why he had to worry. She was holding onto him for dear life, like he was going to disappear all over again, and she would never see us again.

I felt bad.

Edward's face hardened when he saw me, and I felt Emmett put his arm around me in a protective gesture I didn't deserve. I was going to shake off Emmett's hand, but I realized that if I did, I was going to crumble. I was going to break down before I had the chance of apologizing. I couldn't have that happen.

I heard Esme tell Edward not to get upset, that I'd been through enough, and that I had felt bad enough. He said I deserved it. As much as I wanted to tell them both to stop, and as I much as I wanted to say what I had to say and get it over with, they were both very, very right. I had been through enough. For a while, after Alice saw that vision and it had been made known that I had told Edward, the only person that would talk to me was Emmett. Not even Esme could spare a glance in my direction, and I could tell that it hurt Emmett to do so. I did feel bad enough. It took me a while, but after I had found out what Edward had done, I had known that I was wrong, and that I wanted every chance to make it up to him. And he was right. I deserved to feel this bad, and a lot worse. I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

I apologized to Bella as soon as I got to the car, and I heard her messed up apology back. She told me that it wasn't my fault that she had gone and jumped off of the cliff. I smiled, she was making me feel better, even though I didn't deserve it. _She must really care about what I think of her. She must have been trying to get me to like her for some time now._

Her acceptance softened Edward a bit, although I could still tell that he was very upset. He hadn't said anything to me, but I could tell that he heard my apologies to him in his head, although he didn't respond to it. He chuckled when he heard it, and for a second I was worried that it was about me, but he was still looking down at Bella.

Bella had said something along the lines of her being awake, and I smiled. Maybe I was forgiven. But as soon as I thought that, Emmett had spoken up, telling me that it didn't count until she was fully conscious. I wanted to tell him that she was. That it did count, that I was forgiven. But I couldn't. I knew what he was doing. Even though I didn't agree with it, I knew he was secretly telling me that it wasn't OK. I saw the regret radiating from his eyes, and I knew that it had to be done.

He stopped looking at Bella to glare at Emmett, and I could tell that Emmett had said something in his thoughts to make him react that way. But I wasn't dwelling on it. I had to think out my own current situation. I was wrong, and I knew that. But something inside of me was telling me that it had to be done. That the right thing had been done, whether they liked it or not. And it was that side of me that I tried to crush. I knew it was jealousy, seeing that Edward loved Bella like Emmett loved me. But it was also in seeing that he loved her the way that he didn't love me… Wouldn't love me… _Couldn't_ love me.

I sighed as we rounded into the drive way, us ducking down and staying hidden so that it appeared as if Edward had been driving the whole entire time. I hadn't really expected all too much commotion, and then I remembered what it was like seeing Bella, and I knew that there would be hell to pay.

I was right. As soon as Edward got out of the car with Bella, Charlie stuck his head out of the door, and started yelling at Edward, telling him to get his hands off of Bella, saying that he was never to see or touch her again.

It took all that I had to not pounce on him, but I couldn't. I was too stricken by the new feeling that I was experiencing to protect them – Even Bella, who I hadn't thought anymore of family until now.

So I remained in the shadows with Emmett, watching Charlie and Edward. Watching Bella cling to him like he was her life line (And after what I had just seen, I believed he was), and him telling her that he would be back as soon as Charlie went to sleep. I smiled; Bella would wait forever for that moment.

I thought to thank Bella. After everything had happened, and Edward had to explain to us that we had to move on, and forget Bella, he had sunken into a deep depression. I didn't understand why. Or more, I did understand, but my vainness wouldn't allow me to take it that far. He was all she needed, and it was the same way for him. Without one, the other couldn't survive. I had even sunk to the thought of going back to get her, letting her know the truth, but he had said no. He had said that we had already ruined her life enough.

Alice had argued against it, saying that we had only ruined her life by being away. I didn't want to agree, although I knew she was right. The thought of a simple human ruining my family like this was repulsive.

So I thought I could end it once and for all, when Alice had said that she had died. I had told Edward out of a desperate attempt to make him see that he needed to move on. I never thought that he would have sunk as low as getting himself killed. But when I thought about it, he wasn't sinking. He was rising. He was fulfilling his promise – If she died, he had no intentions of living.

I had been upset about it for a while, but then I realized that I should have been taking a page out of his book. Here I was, saying that I loved Emmett, but also saying that I would have given up everything Immortal, to be able to bear children, and have a normal, happy life. And there was Bella, about to give up everything Mortal to be able to spend eternity with Edward.

I thought. I would be doing more now to show Emmett how much I loved him. It wouldn't make sense to him, but it would to me. I would show him that I could be selfless. I would show him that I chose him over everything else.

As soon as we got to the house, Edward began to get ready to see Bella. I smiled, I was stupid to not see how much he loved her. He put on his shoes, and rushed out without a goodbye. And I thought, Bella was perfect for Edward. This would all go perfectly if I didn't screw it up.

If he didn't screw it up.

**A/N So what do you think? It took me a day to figure out which direction I was going to swing this Rosalie in. As a bunch of you can tell, she's a lot more open in her thoughts and feelings here, than she is in the book. I guess that's the price that comes with being an "Ice Bitch". Anyways, tell me how I did, and if you want me to continue. I would like to thank, Angebange, LetItRock and (The anonymous reviewer) Nikki for your reviews. They meant a lot to me, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you all!**


End file.
